


American Werewolf in London

by Sludgeman101



Category: Full Metal Panic, Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Violence, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sludgeman101/pseuds/Sludgeman101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John regrets ever going to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leaves crunched beneath his feet. The cool night air made his blood run cold. His heart beat like a drum in his chest. 

Images flashed in his mind, blood, fangs, nails.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, he had to get away, i he could just get to-

The bullet ripped through his body, sending him flying face first onto the ground.

OOOOO 

*Earlier*

Integra sighed, the days had become so long lately. It had been three years since Alucard had disappeared. She still entertained some thoughts of him coming back. Something dramatic, he always had a flair for the theatrical.

The stack of papers on her desk stood untouched, as they had for the last week. She cared niether for their contents, not their deadline. Whatever they were, the could wait a little bit more.

No real vampiric activities had taken place after the siege of London. A few incidents in outlying areas, but nothing of any serious threat.

In a way, that was her goal, not to work. She had focused on her job of eradicating all supernatural threats to the crown and country, but she never quite thought of what would happen if she succeeded.

"Retire in the country?" She laughed quietly through her nose. The though was absurd, she'd die of boredom in a week.

The office door slammed open, shattering her inner monologue.

An officer stepped in, sweating and looking shaken.

"Sir! We have reports of a monster located in the northern woods."

"Dispatch you men immediately, the last thing we need is some tourist getting killed on television."

"Ah, sir, it is my professional opinion that Ms. Seras Victoria handle this report personally."

She bristled lightly "oh? Do you not think you and your men can handle it?"

The officer knit his brow slightly "no sir." He handed her a mamilla folder. "It is just that, if the reports are accurate, then there is only one other recorded case of it, and Ms. Victoria was the only recent member to deal with it."

She opened the folder, and examined the reports and pictures inside.

"My God, send her to me at once! Also, i want a perimeter starting at 1,000 meters away from the beast's last known location."

The officer quickly ran out the door. No doubt Seras had already heard her demands and was on her way right now.

She light a cigar. It looked like she wasn't going to be done anytime soon.

OOOOO

Seras stepped into Sir Integra's office with her rifle already in hand.

Integra had a neutral expression on her face, but you could see how tense she was.

"Seras, I have a huge task for you." She handed her a stack of photos and a report.

"Do you recognize these? The descriptions match."

Seras did recognize the descriptions, and she couldn't stop looking away from them.

"The orders I have for you are..."

"Search and destroy?" She cut in, her voice a low monotone. 

"...no. We need to find information on these beasts, in case there are more. That is why, you must neutralize, but not terminate it."

"Understood, but what if..."

"Under no circumstances is he allowed to die."

"Yes, sir."

OOOOO 

The trail had been easy to follow. The stench of blood went for a mile.

She had found him easily, but she had waited until it was later in the night, when her senses were at their peak.

It seemed as though his were too, as he immediately bolted as soon as she came upwind of him.

He was a blur, but her aim had never failed her. The bullet when just below his heart, painful, but not fatal.

She walked up to him, and pushed his prone form onto his back with her foot.

His features became more clear in the moonlight.

He was covered in dried blood, what was left of his clothes were torn to shreds. To her small surprise, he was younger than the report said. He was obviously only about 14 years old.

She put the muzzle of her rifle on his heaven chest, pointed straight at his heart.

"I don't need to miss."

He looked at her with strangely calm, silver tinted green eyes. There was humanity still in them.

"Then don't."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets told that he's being put on an assignment, and has a few jokes in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty relaxed chapter, supposed to take place a few years after the first one. I kind of wanted to get a looser master-servant relationship between him and Integra, though not nearly as strict as hers and alucard's, as well as a brother-sister relationship with him and Seras.

He walked slowly through the hall of the old mansion. The golden rays of sunlight splashed through the windows.

He breathed deeply, the friendly smell of old books and cigar smoke filled his nostrils.

Taking one last deep breath, he pushed open the doors in front of him and entered Integra's office.

She was sitting at her desk, staring a hole into a pile of paper work.

"Ahem, you wanted to see me?"

Looking up from her desk, Integra shifted back in her chair, and light a cigar.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that there have been a number of, incidents between you and some of the men. Care to explain yourself?"

John sighed

"Oh you know, just the odd practical joke played by some of the rookies. Newspapers on the floor on my room, slipping me worms meds. "

"I see, and I don't suppose you have just been taking all of this lying down I suppose?" She asked sarcastically.

He looked at his watch, and then smiled.

"Seeing as it is after their lunch break, i might as well let you in on a little secret. I've been pissing in their soup for a month."

Integra slammed a fist on her desk.

"You imputent little...! I will not have you poisoning my men!"

John's smile widened.

"Well I don't know about poisoning, in fact, many of the men are enjoying my recipe for 'pea soup.'"

Integra glared at him for a moment, before all her anger drained away and she chuckled in spite of herself. It seemed nearly impossible to stay angry at him.

Smiling a little, she crossed her arms.

"Though, the point could be made that thats jokes aren't unfounded, you dog."

In mock anger, he replied

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Oh yes? And what about the time i saw you chewing on that lamb bone?"

"The marrow is the best part! Everyone knows that!"

"And barking at passing cars?"

"Just letting people know that this is a secure area."

"And what about sleeping at the foot of my bed?"

"Oh please, just try and tell me that you don't love how warm your feet get."

Smiling even wider now, she decided to go for one more line of levity.

"Hm, I think I should commission a kennel for you to stay at when i'm away."

With that, john promptly fell to the floor in laughter.

For a moment, Integra thought how weigh that report had been. He obviously looked to be no older than fifteen.

Looking at him now, with his dopey grin and warm hazel eyes, it was easy to believe that he was just a normal kid.

Recovering from his fit of laughter, he sat up on the floor with his legs crossed and looked up at her, now in a very serious voice, and repeated to her what he said the very first night of his "employment".

"As long as you promise not to neuter me, i'll do anything."

Integra eyed him, and repeated what she had said as well'

"We'll see my hound, we'll see."

Laughing, though with a tinge of nervousness, he got up and stood in front of her desk once more.

"Well, is there anything else you need?"

"Actually, yes. We've recieved a request of sorts, there has been a disturbing rise of vampiric activity in and in the surrounding ares ofJapan, and we have been asked to help insteuct a military agency operating mainly in that region in combating this threat. I'm sending you and two officers."

She handed him a manila folder.

"You leave tomorrow, at 10 am."

He skimmed through some of the papers in the folder.

"And now what is the name of this organization? And more importantly, why aren't you sending Seras? If the problem is with vampires, why not send them a vampire?"

"Mithril, and yes, I had though of that. The problem is, I need Seras here, protecting England. Besides, you should be thrilled, this is your first mission out of the country."

"Well, not exactly. I've been out of the country before, hell, i'm from America." 

"Let me be clear, this is you first mission out of the country you swore to protect with your life, the only country your loyalty should ever belong to."

John sighed in defeat.

"Ok, ok, you got me there. I'll pack my stuff then. I guess this means i'll have to brush up on my Japanese."

Starting to exit the room, he turned back after a moment.

"Oh and just to be clear, when you mentioned me sleeping at the end of your bed, was that implying that you wanted me to stop?"

She fixed him with her steely gaze.

"Did I not make it clear last time?"

"Oh, uh, yes, yes you did, clear as crystal."

"Good, then you are dismissed."

...............

The moon was beginning to rise in the sky, but John was still awake. Of course, it was possible for him to be awake at night and sleep during the day, and many times that is what he did, it felt that he should be awake during the day, to protect Integra while Seras slept.

Speaking of Seras, she was bound to be waking up soon. 

Checking his bag, he made sure he had everything. Clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, hair brush, one for his human hair and one for his dog hair, and a well worn tennis ball.

Still, it felt like something was missing. Then it hit him. "Of course!" Walking down to the pantry, all the while being as quiet as possible not to make any sound whatsoever that could disturb Integra, he finally found the jar he wanted, a large plastic jar full of sweet, creamy, smooth peanut butter.

Carefully walking back upstairs and into his room, he noticed something in his bag.

It was a snoopy-and-his-doghouse chew toy. Placing the jar carefully in his bag, he picked up the rubber toy, squeezed it, and smiled at the squeak it produced.

He turned around to see Seras standing there, smiling.

"Hi Seras!"

"Hi, I see you found my going away present."

"Haha, yup. Going to Japan."

"Nice! First mission out of the country."

He smiled. "You think you can survive the long weeks i'm away?"

"Oh, it'll be tough, but i'll manage." She said, faux melodramatically.

"Oh, and tell the guys not to worry, I made an extra big batch of my special soup."

She laughed "I will. Jeeze, what do you put in it that makes them like it so bloody much?"

He grinned. "Oh, why the only things use are love, and lots of pee."

She scoffed a little. "Lots of PEAS, John."

He chuckled. "Hey, if they do run out, ask Integra to have to the cooks make some more, she knows the recipe."

After a minute of laughing, to the confused wonder of Seras, John pulled himself together.

"So, you going out on a mission?"

"Yeah, an old village is sending out reports of a female vampire attacking."

With Seras walking out the door, he called out to her in a semi-hushed voice.

"Well have fun!"

After a second he called after her again.

"Oh, and tell that Frenchman to stop letting his cigarrette smoke get into the vents. I'm fine with it but sooner or later Integra's gonna smell it."

Seras snapped around to look at him, a furious blush bloomed on her face.

"Oh, well, i'll um, tell him."

...............

The next morning, John and two officers boarded the jet. Sitting down on one if the padded seats, he helped himself to some wine.

He then noticed the two officers looking at him confused. 

"Yes?"

They both muttered apologies and looked away, helping themselves to some wine as well.

Looking behind his seat, he now noticed to both his embarrassment and hilarity, an oversized dog carrier.

He was gonna miss them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so i'm bad at titles, and summaries, and notes, and stories. You may be asking yourself (if you care) "why is it called 'American werewolf in London' if he's going to japan in the second chapter?" Yeah, i really didn't plan that out too well, so i'm not sure what i'm going to do with the story now, but if there's one thing you can be sure about, its gonna be fairly mediocre.


End file.
